Percys birthday
by Carpe-D-Em
Summary: Its Percys birthday and one year anniversary with Annabeth. What will they do? Percabeth!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is inspired from Percy's 17****th**** birthday yesterday August 18, 2010. I don't know how good it will be, so R&R and tell me what you think please! (:**

"What do you mean?" I was at the café catching up with Thaila while Percy was hanging out with Nico and Grover.

"I mean tomorrows Percy's 17th birthday and you're his girlfriend, so what did you get him?" She looked at me raising her eyebrows in question.

"Oh my god's I forgot Percy's birthday!" I shouted out. That's probably why he kept bugging me about gifts. "Dammit Thaila you have to help me pick out his gift!" She just sat there and laughed at me.

"You do realize that tomorrow is also your first year anniversary right?" She said laughing even louder and harder when I gasped in surprise.

"Thaila this isn't funny! I've been so busy with Olympus and school that I totally forgot! Come on you have to help me!" I was desperate, and I had no idea what to do. This is not a good thing for a daughter of Athena.

"Oh come on Annabeth, all you have to do is put on a mini skirt and a revealing tank top and that boy will be drooling for you." She was right but I would never do that, I just didn't have the confidence and I wasn't one of those girly girls that could pull of a sexy outfit.

"No I'm not doing that, come on please will you help me."

"Fine then make out with him. You don't have to do anything special. You have that boy so wrapped around your finger you could give him absolutely nothing and he would still love you."

"We haven't said I love you to each other yet." I whispered suddenly studying the table.

"Seriously?" She scoffed. "But you do don't you?"

"Well yeah, but I don't know if he feels the same way." I said still studying the table.

"Trust me he will say it back. I can tell just by looking in my cousin's eye that he's madly in love with you." She giggled, "And I'm not just saying that to make you feel better either."

I looked at her uneasily.

"Tell ya what, ill have the boys talk to him about it, ok?"

"Yeah alright," As soon as I said it she pulled out her phone and texted Nico. "But we still have to get him a present."

"_You _still have to get him a present. I already did because I remember my cousin's birthday." She said laughing at me again.

"Whatever lets go." We left the café to go find Percy a present. "Now that I think about it I wonder if he got me something for our anniversary."

"I'm on it." She pulled out her phone and texted Nico again.

Nico's pov

_Find out if P. loves a. _

_Explain l8r_

_Txt bck ASAP_

I showed the text to Grover and then another text came. We both read it and looked at Percy sitting on the couch shaking non-stop.

_Find out what P. got A. for anniversary._

"So Percy, what did you get Annabeth for your first year anniversary tomorrow?" Grover asked.

Percy stopped shaking and studied us confused, "Since when do you care about anything concerning mine and Annabeth's relationship?"

"Since we can, now what did you get her?" I said flopping down on the couch next to him.

"I got her a ring." He said.

I looked at him stunned my eyes wide and my mouth gaping open. "You're going to propose to her! Percy your only 17!"

"No you idiot, it's a set, it has an owl necklace and a little owl ring. I thought it would be cute for her." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh okay good." I said finally being able to breathe again. "You scared me for a minute and that's hard to do for a child of Hades." I said laughing at my own joke, but the other two didn't find it funny. "You guys have no sense of humor." I crossed my arm and pouted.

"Anyways," Percy said looking at me with a weird expression on his face and continuing on with what he was saying about the gift, "on the little owl ring it says 'remember' and on the necklace it says 'I love you', so together the set says 'remember I love you'."

"So you're going to tell her you love her tomorrow?" I said. I thought it was going to be hard to figure the stuff Thaila wanted but he was just giving out the answers easily, I laughed to myself.

I pulled out my phone and texted Thaila back.

_Yes he loves her,_

_A owl set with ring and necklace that says 'remember I love you'_

Thaila's pov

"Perfect!" I shouted. My plan is all working. I turned my phone off and put it back in my pocket.

"Wow I have never heard you squeal like that." Annabeth said laughing.

"Well Annabeth, my plan is just perfect, and I know what you are getting for Percy, and I know what he is getting you too." I was debating whether or not I should tell her, but decided not to.

"What am I getting him, and what is he getting me?"

"Well I can't tell you what he's getting you because then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it? Come on I know exactly where we can get what you're getting him." I got a taxi and we rode to the jewelry shop.

"Please tell me Thaila, I promise ill act surprised tomorrow when he gives me it." She wouldn't stop begging the whole time we were at the jewelry shop buying his present.

"No I've seen you act before and trust me you aren't that great at it." She glared at me.

"Well am I going to say 'I love you' to him tomorrow?"

"You don't have to the necklace you're getting him already says it on it." I showed her the necklace and her eyes widened slightly. It was a trident on a wave that was hanging by a chain necklace and on the back it said 'I love you'.

"How'd you get the 'I love you' on the back?" She asked

"I had them put it there. It's great right?"

"It's beautiful, thank you so much Thaila." She gave me hug.

"Your welcome, but I think its time to go. I have to go pick up Nico and Grover to drive them back to camp and drop off Percy's present. But have a fun day tomorrow with Percy." I winked at her and she laughed.

"Alright it was fun today see you soon." She got a cab back to her boarding school and I drove to Percy's apartment.

"Hey dorks where are you?" I shouted when I walked through the door, and of course they where all plastered on the couch with sweets and pops in front of them watching television. "Come on its time to go back." I yelled at Nico and Grover.

They lunged off the couch and gave Percy high fives "See you Perce, happy birthday." They both said.

"Go wait in the car ill be there in a second." I needed to talk to Percy in private about Annabeth.

"Yes mam." They both said together again.

When the door was shut Percy sat up and walked over to me, "Is that my present!" He asked excited watching the present in my hands.

"Yeah, but your not opening it till tomorrow." I said lunging it at him. "Now, Annabeth is coming over tomorrow to give you her gift, and spending the day with you."

"Wow so she actually did remember?" He said suddenly studying the present. I laughed.

"I'll let her tell you that story." I said trying to stop laughing, he glared at me and shut me up. "Alright I'll see you soon cousin, happy early birthday." I said hugging him.

"Alright bye and thanks," He said lifting the present up.

**A/N: Alright so ill finish the rest tomorrow maybe later tonight if I have time. The next chapter will be his actual birthday. **

**At the end it seemed a little rushed, did it not? I don't know R&R and let me know? (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright sorry for the late update, I was really struggling with the end. This chapter is more about Percy's and Annabeth's relationship/anniversary then the birthday. But I still hope you like it. (:**

**Also I realized I've been spelling Thalia's name wrong when I looked in the book so I will fix it in this chapter. **

**And let's see which chapter can get the most reviews eh?**

**So which chapter is better read, review and tell me please! (:**

**Well let's get to the story already.**

**Disclaimer: Jeez these people just want to read the story why do you keep interrupting with this silly disclaimer stuff! I obviously didn't write Percy although a girl can dream. *Que dreamy expression***

Annabeth's pov

I knocked on Percy's door wearing jeans and a nice shirt. When he opened the door he looked straight to my hands. When he saw the little box wrapped in gift wrap he smiled, "Oh so you did remember my birthday?" He said laughing.

"Of course how could I forget?" Even though I did forget, "And did you remember our anniversary is today?" I said, testing him.

"Ah yes the day you forced a kiss on me, how could I forget?" He started laughing.

"Oh don't tell me you didn't want me to kiss you." I retorted.

"Now I didn't say that." He said starting to lean his lips towards mine, I let him get close enough to where I could feel his hot breath on my lips but then I pushed him away in the apartment, shutting the door behind me, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him and into his arms, "Birthday boy doesn't get a kiss?" We stayed with our lips close together but not yet touching.

"Hmm, let me think about it...nope!" I said trying to pull away as quick as possible but hitting my back on the closed door. Percy took advantage and locked his arms around me so I was stuck between the door and him. He kissed me slow and meaningfully. I tried to break away but there was no way so I just gave in and kissed him back. It was too hard to resist with his arms circled around me and his lips on mine like that.

When he was done he smiled at me proudly, "Sorry, but it was my turn to force a kiss on you."

I wish I could've told him I loved him right then but that would ruin it for later. So I placed my hand on his chest and slightly pushed him back right on time for Sally and Paul to walk into the small living room.

"Oh hi Annabeth," Sally said, "Let me take that present from you." I handed it to her and Percy grabbed both of my hands in his.

"Hi Mrs. Blofis," I was really getting used to being here since I was here every free chance I got.

"I told you its sally."

"Oh right sally. Sorry." I laughed and I could feel my cheeks start to blush. Percy was watching my face now, rubbing his thumb where my cheeks got redder from blushing. He kissed each cheek clearly forgetting his mom and step dad was in the room.

Paul stuck out his hand and I shook it. "Hello Annabeth."

"Hello Mr. Blofis." He didn't correct me like sally did.

Percy's pov

It was so cute when she blushed. When I rubbed my thumb against her cheek I could feel the heat from the red. I kissed each red spot that covered her cheek forgetting that my mom and step dad were here. When I looked at her cheeks again they were even darker red from me kissing them. I needed to get away from my parents so I could be with just her. I loved her more than anything and I just wish I could tell her already.

"Well we should be going so we can get to the restaurant before it gets to crowded." I said to my mom and Paul.

Me and Annabeth were going out to dinner for our anniversary and then coming back here to eat cake and watch some movies for my birthday. My mom sometimes lets Annabeth stay the night at our apartment if she sleeps on the couch and I sleep in my bed, and tonight she said Annabeth could stay the night since we were going to stay up pretty late watching the movies.

"Alright, Perce but don't be too late, oh and hold on one second." My mom ran to her bedroom and when she got back she was holding some money out for me. "This is for the cab and the dinner. Have fun"

"Thanks mom bye." I said trying to get away as fast as I could without being to rude about it.

I shut the door behind me and Annabeth while walking out. The elevator ride down is always long and we were alone, and it was killing me in the living room with my parents there, "So how about another kiss for the birthday boy?"

Annabeth's pov

Well since he wanted to torture me by kissing me on both cheeks with his family in the room making it impossible for me to do anything else I decided it would be good to torture him a bit, "Well I guess it is your birthday, so why not?"

"I find no reason as to why not." Percy said.

I stood on my tip toes getting closer to him and he was leaning down, but I rubbed my hands from resting on his chest to around his neck and grabbing his hair, pulling his head back lightly.

"You now how I love control Percy," I said against his lips. He tried to kiss me again but I pulled his hair lightly back again, "No, no." I kissed him under his jaw and up and down his neck.

"Come on Annabeth, this isn't fair." He said struggling to reach my lips.

"Who said life was fair?" I lightly traced the very tip of my tongue against his lips. He groaned out in frustration.

"I can easily get you back 10 times worse Annabeth, are you sure you wanna keep teasing me?"

I kissed both cheeks like he did to me and pulled back right in time for the elevator to ding and reach the first floor. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the elevator, I felt him glaring at my back. "That was just plain mean." He said.

"I'm so not sorry." I laughed.

When we got in a cab we rode in silence. His hand was on my mid thigh rubbing circles with his thumb and I was resting my head against his shoulder.

When we got to the restaurant we sat in a booth.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked after we ordered our food and he started to watch me.

"You mostly, like always." He smiled at me and I smiled back. "So how was your day with Thalia yesterday?" He said sipping on his water.

I looked down at the table, "Nice, I didn't realize how much I missed her since she joined the hunters."

Percy reached over and cupped my chin in his hand, making me look up to him, "It will be okay. You'll see her soon, I promise you, and Ill drag her here if I have to."

"Thanks," I smiled, "So what about you; what did you do with Nico and Grover?"

"Ate candy drank pop and watched TV."

"Nice." I laughed at him.

Our food came and we ate. We rode back in a cab in the exact same position as before, with his hand on my mid thigh rubbing circles with his thumb and me leaning against his shoulder. When we got in the elevator we were alone again.

"Are you sure you don't want to give the birthday boy a kiss, remember you wont be able to for a while since were going to be with my mom and Paul, "He was still trying to get me to kiss him.

"Hmmm...no I think I'm good, I don't need a kiss right now."

We walked in sang happy birthday, ate some blue cake, opened all his presents except mine, and was now watching our second movie. Percy and I were spread out on the couch, I was lying in-between his legs resting my head on his chest, paying more attention to his heartbeat then the movie while his arms were wrapped around me with one hand tracing randomly on my back.

All of a sudden Sally and Paul stood up, "Well Perce were gonna head off to bed, remember you sleep in your own bed."

"Alright mom," He started to blush at the last part.

When I was sure they were asleep I lifted myself up on my elbows, "You ready to see your present I got you?"

"Is it a kiss cause' I could really use one of those right now." The funny thing was that he looked dead serious and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe later," I got up, "Stay right there." I said not wanting to leave my spot on top of him.

"How am I supposed to get your anniversary present then?"

I stood there considering it a bit, "Fine you can get up."

We went to get each others present and met back on the couch. He sat down and I snuggled up close to his side, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Alright who opens who's first?" He asked shaking the gift I gave him, trying to figure out what it was.

"Either you can or we open them at the same time."

"Ill open mine first." He said quickly. He tore the paper open and opened the box to see the necklace; he was rubbing it between his fingers studying it.

He turned it around, and at the same time as he read it I said, "I love you."

He looked at me and giggled, "Open yours now."

When I opened it I gasped in surprise, it was beautiful.

"Look what the ring says, then look what the necklace says." I did what he said and smiled at him, "I love you too." He said.

"This is probably why Thalia helped me get that specific present." I said laughing holding up what he got me.

"Oohhh, so you just got this yesterday?" He started laughing at me.

"It doesn't matter when I got it seaweed brain, it matters that I even got you a present."

"But you did forget that it was my birthday _and_ that it was our anniversary. Just admit it." He kept laughing at me.

"Ok fine whatever I forgot, but it's not my fault. I've been really busy lately with everything that's going on." I tried to explain.

"That really hurts Annabeth." He frowned and covered his heart with his hand acting hurt.

I kissed him until we both had to come up for air, "Do you forgive me now." I said smiling against his neck.

"Oh yeah, your forgiven now." I laughed at how easy he is.

**A/N: Well that's it! So how was it? **

**Review and let me know please? Also remember to say which chapter was your favorite 1****st**** or 2****nd****? **


End file.
